


Star Shine

by Sami714



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Banter, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two agents of good and evil meet at a sanctuary by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Shine

Lilah made sure that the vamp kingpin was staked before Cordelia and her newest band of white hats stormed his beach house. The vamp desecrated the land, once considered a sanctuary, a place both good and evil wanted maintained. She waited on the patio with a martini in her hand. Raising her glass, she called out, "Saint Cordelia, you can put away that crossbow. I've already done your job." Shrugging, she continued with a smirk. "Quicker, better and before you-- so have a drink."

Cordelia's heeled boots tapped on the wooden steps as she walked up, her crossbow lower by an inch, after giving orders to her crew. Her newest bouncy 'do was long with a single slim braid in the wild dark tresses. "I'd rather be armed when we talk shop. Are we keeping the truce?"

"The Senior Partners respect the balance and pay me to do the same." Lilah picked up a glass from the metal table and handed to the other woman. Money and her own curiosity were the only reason she would step foot in central Florida. It wasn't often one could confront their own murderer. "Your mages will watch my mages and visa versa until the balance is restored. Scouts' honor."

Cordelia set the safety on the crossbow before setting it on the table, pointed away from them, and took the drink with a raised eyebrow. Other weapons bulged discreetly under her jeans and flowing shirt. "You're still employee of the year, I see." Her eyes darted down. "I'm almost impressed. You died and your taste in shoes improved. Think there is a correlation?"

"What can I say? The wages of sin." She scanned the other woman with an expression learned and practiced from a lifetime of old Norma Shearer films. "Still dying for the world after all these years?" Lilah stepped closer, deliberately into her personal bubble, as she took a small sip for dramatic effect. "How's that going for you?"

Cordelia only straightened her shoulders and kept eye contact. "My head doesn't wobble when I sneeze so I'd say pretty good."

Lilah laughed, stepping back. "You'd be surprised how useful a detachable head really is."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and nibbled at the olive in the martini. "You know, I never got to say this, but I'm sorry Pod-Cordy killed you. Not that I liked you or the unholy evil you stand for, but still."

Silence built up between them as the sun set over the ocean. Gulls swooped and called in the distance.

"I'll accept that as an apology." Lilah shrugged. "It wasn't like death was the end. I also got a bonus so it worked out pretty well."

In the twilight and under the truce, it was easier for Lilah and Cordelia to talk as the sounds of ritual magic echoed inside the beach house. Stars twinkled over the rolling ocean as it lapped onto the shore. The crickets and the frogs were out. Lilah wasn't quite sure why she needed to talk to the do-gooder, but after decades of unlife and watching the world change, it was nice to find someone who remembered the magazine W or rocked a Jennifer Aniston hair cut.

Cordelia shook her head with a smile. "Only Wolfram & Hart would have a decapitation bonus."

"I don't get decapitated for free." Lilah retorted.

Cordelia snorted. "Heaven forbid it."


End file.
